


Love bites

by clonecest_bin_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Poly, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom CC-3636 | Wolffe, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, implied Wolffe/Wolfpack, in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonecest_bin_account/pseuds/clonecest_bin_account
Summary: Cody has something for Wolffe...
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Love bites

It’s not that Wolffe actively wants to bite people, it just happens.

If he were a different kind of person, one more attuned to the internal goings of the human mind, he would spend hours waxing poetics about how each body’s is a canvas, but the truth is that he just likes to bite. That’s how he got his name, after all.

Of all the people he sleeps with, his favorite to bite has to be Cody. The way he reacts to it is always so good; Wolffe loves how scandalized he acts every time it happens, like for some reason Wolffe had magically stopped liking biting.

It’s always fun making him melt until he gets to the point of actually asking Wolffe to be bitten, to which Wolfe always replies affirmatively, and happily too.

His favorite must be when he has Cody on all fours, presenting his back to him. So much space to mark…

He wasn’t expecting to like it so much once the tables turn…

When he and Cody finally managed to find a window of time in which they could’ve been alone, Wolffe had no idea of what was in store for him, but let’s start from the beginning, shall we?

The good thing about being a Commander, is that you get private quarters. Now more than ever Wolffe appreciates the privacy this grants him; not that he’d have any qualms about shoving Cody against the wall and kiss him breathless in front of the vode, but sometimes you just want to be left alone, you get it?

He can’t help but to smirk when Cody presses against him with his same strength, gripping his shoulders so hard that it hurts. The nice thing about making out with Cody is that he never backs down from a challenge, something that Wolffe deeply appreciates.

He hums appreciatively as he runs his hands over Cody’s sides, brushing his fingers against his toned body. When he goes to grab at his ass, however, he notices that there’s something in the back pocket of his blacks.

“What do we have here?” he mutters, curious, as he goes to grab the object that Cody thought he could keep hidden from him. He’s stopped before he can actually understand what it is when Cody grabs his wrist.

“You’ll see,” he replies, voice sultry and full of promises. Well, color Wolffe intrigued.

He can’t lie: he is really curious about this surprise object, but fine, he’ll play Cody’s game, if anything in order to amuse him.

“This better be worth it,” he warns however, because his patience is limited. Still, he doesn’t think he’ll be disappointed, not with the way Cody’s grinning at him.

“Oh, it will.”

They move to Wolffe’s bed. Cody pushes him towards it, and Wolffe lets him, this time without fighting back.

He can’t hold back an amused smirk when Cody pushes him down until he’s sitting on it, while Cody’s still up. To distract himself he resumes running his hands across his legs, but never enough to be able to touch his back pocket - Cody always manages to stop him before he can do that, the ass.

Still, there’s only one way Wolffe can interpret their position, and he smirks as he goes to work on Cody’s lower blacks, sliding them down to reveal his erection.

“Someone missed me,” he comments, making Cody huff.

“Just get on with it.”

“ _Yessir_.”

If there’s one thing to say about Wolffe, is that whatever he does, he does so with passion. That’s the best way to describe how he acts. He takes Cody cold, without any sort of foreplay, making him gasp and shiver just how he likes it. Direct, that’s the way to go.

Now that there are no more back pockets to worry about, he can freely grab his ass, squeezing it in his hands, playing with it as Wolffe uses it as leverage to push Cody further against him, leaving him with no other choice but to hold onto his shoulder, grip so tight that it’s surely going to leave a sign.

He sucks, making a loud slurping sound, and he feels Cody’s body tense against him. Good. When he manages to slide one hand between his asscheeks and begins to rub his thumb against his entrance, not penetrating him outright but putting enough pressure to make it count, Cody has to forcibly push his mouth away.

“Wait,” he says, looking already so close that Wolffe has to fight the urge to close a fist around his cock and make him come right there right now.

“What?” he asks him, because there has to be a reason as to why Cody has stopped him. He doesn’t want to be rude, you know?

At least he understands that whatever it is, it’s nothing bad, not with the way Cody’s smirking.

“Lemme get something first,” he says, before lowering himself in order to reach his blacks, which have slumped at his ankle’s level.

After peeling them off completely, Cody finally reaches for the mysterious item, waving it in front Wolffe’s face. At first he thinks it’s a collar, but as he looks at it better, that red ball…

“A gag?” he says, face unimpressed. Nobody has ever had the courage of bringing him something like that, but of course Cody is the only one who’s a little shit enough for that.

“What ?” he replies in fact, smirk on his face, “Are you afraid of a small challenge?”

“As if!” Wolffe retorts, snatching the gag from Cody’s hands, lowering his gaze to look at it.

After a moment of silence, Cody speaks again, voice softer this time.

“You don’t have to, of course. I was just thinking it would be fun--”

“I wanna try it,” Wolffe cuts him off. Why not? Maybe it’ll be fun. He surely won’t get to know it if he never tries it.

“Oh, ok…” Cody mutters, surprised, but he recovers quickly, “I’ll make it worth your while, I assure you.”

“You better,” Wolffe says, though there’s no heat in his voice.

Cody chuckles at that, taking the gag back. As he goes to secure it around his head, he says:

“If you want it off, tap me on my arm, ok?”

Wolffe rolls his eyes - c’mon he’s not that weak - but he still nods, appreciative.

It’s weird, having this thing on his mouth. If Wolffe tries to close his lips, he can feel the soft material of the ball give in, but only just a tiny bit, preventing him to be actually successful.

Once Cody’s done, he takes Wolffe’s chin with one hand, admiring his handwork. Usually Wolffe isn’t that found of being stared at like that, but there’s something about Cody’s gaze that makes his heart beat faster already inside his chest.

“Ah, much better,” Cody says, making Wolffe growl. “Shhh, shhh, be good now,” he mutters then, smothering a hand over his hair. He’s already having too much fun with this.

He pushes Wolffe until he’s completely lying on the bed, crawling then on his lap. Wolffe goes immediately grab him, but Cody grabs him by the wrists and forces him down again.

“No touching,” he orders. Oh come on, he can’t be serious.

“Please?” Wolffe tries to say, remembering only too late that he can’t speak. Damned gag. He whines then, trying to move against Cody’s hold, but to no avail.

As if that would be enough to placate him, Cody leans to kiss his nose like he’s just some kind of baby, but he makes up for it when he rubs his thigh between his legs, sending a shiver up his spine. Alright, message received: he’ll try to stay put.

At least Cody isn’t stopping, and he goes to remove his upper blacks, leaving his chest and stomach bare. He smirks before leaning down, kissing his way from his neck to his left pec, lulling Wolffe into a false sense of security. He almost laughs at the way he flinches when he bites at the soft skin, but he doesn’t, and he keeps biting and biting, changing place every time.

Oh so that’s what he wants to do, play at his game! Wolffe could easily push him off if he didn’t want him to do that, but first of all, he said no touching and Wolffe wasn’t going to back out now, and second… he quite likes it, he’s not going to lie. It’s not something that usually happens, mostly because he’s fast to reduce his partners to utter messes before they can even think about doing something like that, but it’s nice.

With his lips pried open like that, it’s harder for him to hold back his voice, all the whimpers and moans that Cody’s ministrations are pushing out of his chest. When he reaches his nipple, sucking it and the closing his teeth around it, Wolffe bucks his hips up, his entire body run by a spasm. He’s met by Cody’s amused gaze, but thankfully he doesn’t stop him as he begins to rub himself against his thigh.

By the time Cody’s raises his head, Wolffe’s covered in bite marks and hickeys. He looks like he’s about to explode at any given moment, but Cody knows he’ll need more than this to come.

He can swear he hears him sigh in relief when he finally removes his lower blacks, sliding them down his legs, kissing every inch of skin that gets uncovered.

He takes his time watching him then. Wolffe looks utterly debauched already, and Cody certainly doesn’t make things easier - he doesn’t want to - when he palms his cock, barely brushing his fingers against it, but it’s enough to send Wolffe shivering again.

He tries to say something, but with the gag all that comes out is muffled nonsense. Cody chuckles at that, resting one hand on Wolffe’s cheek, caressing it with tenderness, taking in the view of Wolffe with his face all heated and messy with spit and saliva that is drooling across his chin. Even though he can’t make out what he said, he can guess, and he’s pretty sure that he just wants him to hurry up. Well, he’d love to, but…

“I’m not done with you yet.”

He doesn’t even wait for Wolffe’s predictable protest as he goes to town, taking bites at his trembling legs, giving special attention to his inner thighs - who knew he was so sensitive there?

Even as he tries to stay as still as possible his muscles can’t help but to shake at each bite, especially when they hurt. He’s going to feel that for days, weeks even, scraping against his blacks, and even in the battlefield Wolffe won’t be able not to think about this, about what’s happening now. That’s exactly what Cody wants, Wolffe could bet his good eye on it - that’s how confident he feels about it.

He yelps, yes, _yelps_ , when Cody suddenly goes even lower, closing his teeth on his ass. It’s so sudden that he had no way to prepare for that kind of assault!

“Turn around.”

Oh, Cody’s tone is commanding, Wolffe can feel it, and the soldier in him only wants to obey, even though he’d usually make things more difficult for him. This isn’t the usual situation however, and Wolffe feels wanting and needy; he knows that if he doesn’t do as Cody tells him, he won’t receive any release.

He mutters something under his breath, nonsensical gargles that thanks to the gag are incomprehensible, but he does turn around, exposing his ass to Cody. The bites that follow, this time, are expected, but they still make Wolffe shiver, sensitive.

It’s so much that he doesn’t even notice Cody slicking his fingers until he begins to circle them around his entrance, spreading cold lube over it. Ugh, this is the part that Wolffe hates most: at first the damn lube is always so kriffing cold. Thankfully, Cody knows how to distract him, and taking a break from biting, he lowers his head to mouth at his balls, sucking on them, something that makes Wolffe buck his hips, instinctively seeking more of that stimulation.

He’s so distracted that he barely feels the first finger slip inside, noticing only when Cody goes back to mark him.

This gag is beginning to get on his nerves, but Wolffe is also stubborn enough to keep it only because he doesn’t want to admit defeat - he knows that Cody wouldn’t actually make a big deal out of it if he wanted it off, but Wolffe has taken this also as a challenge for himself and he intends to _win_. He bites down on it, ignoring the disgusting taste it leaves in his mouth, but even then it does very little to muffle all the noises that Cody’s forcing out of him, especially when he adds a second finger.

Soon Wolffe finds himself rutting against him, because two mere fingers aren’t enough anymore. He wants more and he wants more _now_.

His impatience must be obvious to Cody, because he moves, positioning himself better behind Wolffe, pressing their bodies close. He can feel his hard on against his thigh, and he tries to move against it, even for the fickle satisfaction of seeing Cody react in any way, but the other’s grip on his waist is too strong for him to break it, or maybe it’s those damned fingers inside him that are keeping him too distracted to actually act.

“You want more?” Cody says then, voice sultry that sends a shiver down Wolffe’s spine, “Then say it.”

He knows what he’s trying to do: he wants him to struggle, to fumble with his words, to spit all over himself with this damned gag. Still, what else can Wolffe do? He does want more after all.

“ _Please_ ,” he stutters, doing his best to make Cody understand what he’s saying, “ _Please please please please--_ ”

He’s rewarded for his effort by Cody, who’s quick to pull away his fingers, leaving Wolffe fempty and aching, though it doesn’t last long because soon he’s pressing the head of his cock against his slick hole. He moves slow but he’s relenting in his advance; Wolffe can feel every single inch pushing down inside him.

A long moan leaves his lips when he feels the pressure of teeth closing around the flesh on his back. Apparently Cody still hasn’t had enough of marking him, and to be quite honest Wolffe hasn’t either; he presses his forehead against the pillow, exposing his neck for Cody, who of course doesn’t let such a delicious offer slip from his hands as he begins to bite at the back of his nape, moaning then when that action makes Wolffe twitch and clench around his cock.

Wolffe mutters something, but Cody doesn’t understand him; to be fair, not even Wolffe is sure exactly about what he’s trying to say, he’s just muttering stuff.

He shuts up when Cody snaps his hips back, only to thrusts forward again, moving with such force that it almost feels more like a slap. He intends on filling Wolffe to the brim and that’s exactly what he’ll do.

He’s keeping his thrusts slow, but damn if they don’t pack a punch. Wolffe is sure that he’ll soon be spilling his guts with how much of a pounding he’s getting. The worst thing is that he can’t stop moaning and whining every time Cody sinks back in. It feels so good.

“Look at you all prettied up for me…”

Wolffe’s already leaking precum, but his cock also twitches in Cody’s hand.

“Ooh, you like that?” Cody continues then, having noticed. His thrusts become sharper and he leans closer, whispering in Wolffe’s ears.

“You like it when I compliment you? You like it when I say what a good boy you are?”

If he could’ve, Wolffe would’ve told him to shut up - or more likely, he would’ve _made_ him shut up - but with things as they are there isn’t much he can do.

Still, it does feel good…

“Are you close?” Cody asks, and Wolffe nods with his head. Yes, he is. He feels the other nuzzling his neck as he picks up the pace of his thrusts. “Can you wait until I come? Can you hold for me?”

That’s… Wolffe doesn’t know if he can - he feels really close - but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try at least. He nods.

“Good boy,” Cody says, rewarding him with a bite, causing a groan to leave Wolffe’s lips.

At this point all Wolffe can do is to begin pushing back against Cody, making him penetrate even deeper, in an attempt to make him come faster, because even though he said yes he doesn’t actually know how long he’ll be able to hold off his orgasm and he doesn’t want to disappoint Cody. He even clenches around him, making Cody almost lose his rhythm.

“You little--” he mutters, before pressing Wolffe’s back against the mattress, leaving his ass up in the air, and fucking him senseless. It burns but in the best of ways - the way that he’ll feel for a long time that is.

“I should take a picture,” Cody says then, groaning, “I should let everyone see how good you look right now.”

Normally Wolffe would’ve snarled at that - some things should stay private - but in this situation, with Cody still hard at work while all he can do is taking it, that sounds like the hottest thing he could ever do. Thinking about being seen like this makes him shiver, something that Cody notices; it makes him smirk, and he presses close again.

“Or may I’ll keep you all for myself,” he whispers into his ear, “Fuck… you feel so good.”

Cody has never heard the whining sounds that are coming out of Wolffe; had he known before that this was possible, he would’ve tried it ages ago. Oh well, at least they’re having fun now.

“I’m gonna--” he begins, but a groan interrupts him and he can’t hold it in anymore, finding his release still buried inside Wolffe, who resorts to punching the mattress for how intense it is.

Still, Cody doesn’t stop, not yet at least, not when Wolffe still hasn’t come.

“C’mon, I know you want to,” he says then, sucking another spot on Wolffe’s neck, “Let me hear you come.”

Wolffe doesn’t hold back anymore, finally able to reach his climax. For once he’s glad that he’s wearing a gag, because it manages to muffle some of the noise he’s making. It feels like he’s been hit by a blaster, though it doesn’t hurt; it’s just very intense. It’s like all the air has been pulled out his lungs, and Wolffe finds himself short of breath. So good…

When Wolffe comes to, he’s not wearing a gag anymore. He’s also still on the bed but he’s all cleaned up. Kriff, did he pass out?

“Hello there.”

Cody’s voice only confirms it. Wolffe turns on his right, seeing Cody lying beside him, head resting on his elbow, watching him with a tint of amusement and… something soft that then neither of them usually acknowledge, but it’s there and it’s undeniable. Wolffe feels it too.

He groans then, massaging the bridge of his nose.

“How long was I out?” he asks.

“Not too long,” Cody shrugs. It’s weird that he still hasn’t used this as an excuse to humiliate him - after all it’s something that never happened before - but he appreciates the fact that he hasn’t said anything regarding that.

“You good?” Cody asks then, looking at Wolffe with concern, something that makes him smile.

“Yeah, I am,” he replies. He’s not lying.

For some reason, since Wolffe woke up - it felt wrong doing it while he was out - Cody can’t stop brushing his hand over his body, feeling the marks that he’s left on him against his fingers.

“I think I can see the appeal,” he says. Wolffe elbows him.

“Oh c’mon!” Cody says, “Think about how your precious Wolfpack will react when they see you. You’re in for a treat, believe me.”

Oh, Wolffe’s aware of that, don’t get him wrong, however…

“They won’t be pleased with you,” he warns him. The Wolfpack tends to be quite… possessive, in their own way, after all; maybe territorial would be the right word. They wouldn’t dare do anything to Cody directly, but still…

“I frankly don’t care,” Cody replies, grinning cheekily, and what can Wolffe do, if not to drag him down for a kiss?

“So…” Cody begins to ask once they pull away, “Would you be willing to do this again another time?”

He’s clearly testing the waters, and to be quite frank…

“Why not,” Wolffe replies, though he soon shoots Cody a challenging gaze, “I suppose I could, if you manage to convince me.”

A wide grin spreads through Cody’s face as he finds place over Wolffe again, hands on the sides of his head. This is a view that Wolffe could get used to.

“Don’t worry, I can be very _persuasive_.”


End file.
